Trip to Hawaii
by Kays100
Summary: Chanyeol berencana mempertemukan Kris dan Suho di Hawaii... Dia menyembunyikan hal itu karena tau Sehun pasti tidak akan terima jika Hyung yang dicintainya itu bertemu lagi dengan si Naga mesum,Kris... Berhasilkah rencana Chanyeol? Apakah yang akan terjadi di hawaii? dan Bagaimana jika Sehun tahu? Pairing : Krisho ,Rate : M
1. Krisho (Chanyeol helper)

_**TRIP TO HAWAII**_

 **Author : Kays100**

 **Cast :**

 **Suho - EXO  
Kris **

**Chanyeol - EXO  
Baekhyun - EXO**

 **Xiumin - EXO**

 **Sehun - EXO**

 **Irene - Red Velvet**

 **Pairing : Krisho**

 **Rate : M**

* * *

SM Liburan ke Hawaii?

Ya mungkin ini adalah hal – hal yang dinanti – nantikan para pembuat berita hubungan antar artis – artis asuhan SM, para fans – fans dan juga para artis – artis agency tersebut yang sudah lelah dengan aktifitas mereka yang sangat padat. Tidak terkecuali para member – member EXO.

Sepulang dari show mereka di M – Countdown mereka langsung berkumpul di dorm mereka. Mereka hari ini akan bersiap – siap untuk melakukan perjalanan ke Hawaii bersama dengan artis – artis asuhan SM yang lainnya.

"Hyung… aku tidak bisa ikut…" celetuk Kai.

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau bisa dating dengan Krystal nanti di sana?" sindir Suho yang sudah heboh dengan baju motif bunga – bunga. Nampaknya si Leader EXO ini semangat sekali sejak bos mereka memberi tahu bahwa akan ada liburan gratis ke Hawaii.

"Lalu nasib kakiku gimana hyung kalau aku ikut?" balas Kai dengan cemberut

"Aku juga tidak ikut… dalam waktu dekat aku harus operasi mata… dari pada mata ku akan lebih parah…." Imbuh Chen yang tidak lepas dari kacamatanya.

"Yah…. Yah…. EXO nggak komplit itu nggak seru…" protes Baekhyun yang sedang mengemasi pakaian yang akan dia bawa ke Hawaii

"Sepertinya harus ada yang menjaga para pasien ini di dorm… kayanya juga aku tidak ikut juga…" D.O menambahi dengan tampang seolah mengasihani Kai dan Chen

"Yah nggak theru… kalau gak ada hyung… nggak ada yang bitha dikerjain…" Sehun si Evil maknae mulai cari gara – gara dan langsung mendapat lemparan sandal yang tepat mendarat di kepalanya dari D.O.

"Lay… kau ikut kan?" tanya Xiumin si tetua yang nampaknya kembali jadi bocah saat kabar ada liburan gratis ke luar negeri

"Sepertinya aku juga tidak bisa ikut…" jawab Lay ragu – ragu

"Loh? Kenapa? Jadwal kerja di China? Kau kan bisa minta management membatalkannya… Ayo lah Lay… kau sudah banyak bekerja… pikirkan kesehatanmu… sekali – sekali ayolah bermain – main…" Suho nampaknya sangat kecewa saat Lay memutuskan untuk tidak ikut ke Hawaii

"Bukan Cuma jadwal di China sih… tapi kan aku selalu tinggal di Korea sejak EXO debut… jadi selama EXO libur… aku ingin pulang ke Changsa mengunjungi orang tuaku…" jawab Lay halus kawatir kalau si Leader kaum uke alias Suho sedih.

"Ya.. Sudah lah kalau begitu tidak apa – apa…" balas Suho dengan nada sedikit kecewa

"Ngomong – ngomong di mana Chanyeol? Katanya pingin cari pokemon di Hawaii… jadi ikut nggak sih dia? Kok malah menghilang…" Baekhyun mulai bingung dengan keberadaan Chanyeol

"Oh… mungkin dia ada diruang tamu… tadi dia kegirangan sekali waktu ada tukang pos yang mengantarkan paket internasional untuknya" saut Xiumin

"Paket internasional ?" tanya Baekhyun heran

"Alah paling juga hadiah dari fans kalau nggak dia memesan figure lagi…" jawab Xiumin enteng

Sedangkan Chanyeol yang ada di ruang tamu sedang asik membuka paket yang baru dia terima sembari bercakap – cakap dengan seseorang via telephone

"Iya… hyung… paketnya sudah sampai… makasih banget lo Hyung… aku soalnya pingin banget topi dan kaos yang hyung pakai waktu itu…" ucap Chanyeol pada seseorang diseberang telephone

"Pokoknya kamu jangan lupa janjimu lo, Yeol…. Ini Hyung sudah di Hollywood… kemungkinan besuk baru Hyung menuju Hawaii…" balas seseorang dari seberang telephone

"Tenang saja hyung… Chanyeol akan melakukannya dengan baik… oh ya… nama hotel dan kamar Suho – hyung sudah aku kirimkan via sms kan hyung? sudah dulu ya Hyung… sampai ketemu besuk…." Chanyeol mengakhiri pembicaraannya via telephone ketika para member yang lain menyeriakinya

Butuh waktu yang cukup lama dari bandara Incheon menuju ke bandara Hawaii. Fans pun tidak berhenti – hentinya mengambil foto merka baik di bandara Incheon maupun di Hawaii. Dan sejak turun dari pesawat Chanyeol selalu berada di sisi Suho dengan tujuan mengawasi sang leader agar rencananya berhasil. Chanyeol juga terus memamerkan kaos dan topi yang fans dan para member EXO curiga itu adalah pemberian dari mantan leader EXO – M, Kris.

"Hyung… aku thuriga padamu… Itu kaoth thama topi dari papa Krith kan?" bisik Sehun pada Chanyeol

"Kalau iya memang kenapa?" jawab Chanyeol yang sedikit mengundang emosi Sehun, Maknae pelindung Leader

"Kau dan Papa pathti merenthanakan thethuatu pada Mama Thuho kan?" ucap Sehun

"Bukan urusan anak kecil…" kata Chanyeol tetap nyengir ke arah kamera fans dan media – media pemburu berita

Di hari berikutnya saat para staff dan artis – artis SM menikmati sunset dengan berenang di kolam renang milik hotel tempat mereka menginap di Hawaii, Sehun lebih memilih menemani Suho yang tidak kuat dingin untuk tetap berada di kamar. Sehun memang berencana menggagalkan rencana Chanyeol bersama seseorang yang dia curigai adalah Kris, Mantan Leader EXO –M. Sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri sudah memastikan orang yang ia ajak kerja sama itu telah berada di hotel mereka.

"Sehun… kau yakin tidak ikut berenang bersama yang lainnya? Xiumin – hyung dan Baekhyun sudah ada di bawah loh" bujuk Chanyeol

"Nggak… Thehun mau nemenin Thuho – hyung… kathian Thuho – hyung thendirian di kamar…" kata Sehun sambil mempererat pelukannya pada Suho

"He? Nggak apa – apa kok aku sendirian di kamar… lagian kan memang aku tidak kuat dingin… jadi aku tidak bisa ikut berenang bersama kalian…" kata Suho yang tidak mau merepotkan maknaenya itu tanpa tau akal bulus Chanyeol

"Nggak… pokoknya Thehun temanin hyung di kamar aja… thoalnya tar kalau Thehun tinggal hyung nanti diterkam thama hewan buath…" Sehun tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya pada Suho

"Hewan buas? Sehun… ini hotel… bukan hutan… dan lagi hotel ini juga jauh dari hutan… mana mungkin ada hewan buas di hotel semewah ini…" kata Suho heran dengan kekawatiran Sehun

"Hei… Sehun… memangnya kau tidak ingin melihat Seulgi dan Irene – noona pakai baju renang?" bisik Chanyeol yang membuat ekspresi Sehun berubah

"Oke… Thehun ikut berenang di bawah… tapi Thuho – hyung hati – hati ya… kalau ada hewan buath matiin aja… bye.. bye…" Sehun pun melangkah keluar kamar menuju kolam renang bersama Chanyeol yang kerkekeh – kekeh karena rencananya menyingkirkan Sehun dari kamar Suho – Sehun pun berhasil.

Setelah Chanyeol dan Sehun pergi menuju kolam renang kamar Suho – Sehun menjadi sepi. Suho yang memutuskan untuk tidak ikut berenang karena tidak kuat hawa dinginpun hanya bisa tiduran di atas kasur empuk nan mewah sambil memainkan game EXORUN di hpnya sambil sesekali mengambil foto selca. Di tengah rasa bosan yang mendera diri Suho tiba – tiba ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Dengan segera Suho menuju pintu dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat seseorang yang ada dihadapannya saat dia membuka pintu.

"Kris? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Suho heran

"Karena aku merindukanmu, Sayang…" jawab Kris enteng

"Tapi kau bukan bagian dari SM lagi…" debat Suho

"Tapi apa aku salah berada di hotel yang sama denganmu? Dan apa kau lupa sekarang Kris Wu – mu ini adalah actor Hollywood? Bukannya hal yang wajar jika aku berkeliaran di Amerika termasuk di Hawaii?" pertanyaan – pertanyaan Kris membuat Suho hanya terdiam tanpa kata

"Ne… Suho… Bunny – ku… Sayangku… apa kau tidak merindukan tubuhku? Aku benar – benar merindukan tubuhmu… sudah dua tahun kita berpisah sayang… aku benar – benar ingin 'melakukannya' lagi denganmu sayang…" kata – kata seduktif Kris membuat pipi pemuda mungil berkulit putih yang memiliki gelar Leader EXO itu memerah. Kris pun langsung mendekapnya dalam dadanya yang lebar seakan tidak ingin orang lain melihat wajah manis Suho saat malu.

"Kris… kalau ada staff SM yang tahu bagaimana…" tanya Suho kawatir sambil menjauhkan diri dari tubuh Kris.

"Kau ini bagaimana? Yang masih bagian dari SM kan kau bukan aku… tapi tenang lah… tada…" Kris menunjukkan kunci kamar Suho – Sehun yang sekarang ada di tangannya.

"Tunggu.. bagaimana kau bisa mengambilnya dari Se… hun? Ah… aku ingat… kau pasti menyuap Chanyeol untuk melancarkan aksimu kan? Ah…" tidak mau mendengarkan ocehan Suho lebih lama lagi Kris pun langsung mencium bibir kenyal Suho

"Kita lanjutkan di kasur saja, baby Myeonnie…" Kris menggendong Suho ala bridal menuju kasur mewah yang ada di kamar tersebut.

Tak butuh lama Kris membuat dirinya dan Suho naked sempurna. Desahan Suho menjadi irama yang paling indah yang pernah Kris dengar. Tubuh mulus Suho yang telanjang bulat pun merupakan pemandangan yang paling indah yang pernah Kris lihat. Suho benar – benar mahakarya Tuhan yang membuat Kris tidak berhenti mengucapkan rasa kagum dalam hati.

"Kris… hentikan…" Ucap Suho tiba – tiba menghentikan ciuman panas mereka saat ia mulai kehabisan nafas sambil memukul – mukul dada Kris lembut

"Kau benar – benar mahakarya Tuhan yang terindah yang pernah kumiliki, Junmyeon…" bisik Kris lembut di telinga Suho dan kemudian menarik kembali ukenya itu dalam dekapannya dan meninggalkan Kissmark di leher dan dada putih Suho.

"Eungh… Krissh… hentikan… bagaimana kalau tiba – tiba Sehun lapor pada staff… kita bisa ketahuan…" seperti biasanya dalam keadaan apapun Suho memang orang yang tidak bisa berhenti bawel yang membuat Kris kesal

"Eumph…" Sebal dengan ocehan Suho, Kris pun menyumpal mulut Suho dengan penis besarnya.

"Blowjob me, Baby…." Desah Kris sambil mengangkat dagu Suho. Sedangkan Suho menuruti untuk memblowjob penis Kris.

"Argh.. telan, baby…" Desah Kris saat spermanya tumpah di mulut Suho. Suho pun hanya menuruti kembali perintah mantan Leader EXO – M itu.

"Krish… ayo lakukan itu…" bisik Suho dengan wajah merah padam karena malu

"Ah… kau ingin segera melakukan intinya ya sayangku… Myeonnie – ku…" bisik Kris menggoda yang dijawab Suho dengan anggukan.

Mantan Leader EXO – M itu pun dengan segera memposisikan tubuh Suho menungging di depannya dan dengan segera memasukkan penis besarnya ke dalam man hole Suho.

"Krish… move… cepatlah…" rengek Suho bersama desahannya. Kris pun mengkeluar-masukkan penisnya sambil menggoyangkan pinggul Suho seirama dengan tumbukkannya dalam man hole Suho.

"Krish~ arghhh~ " desah Suho saat Kris mengeluarkan cairan spermanya dalam manhole Suho bersamaan dengan Suho yang orgasme. Sedangkan Kris dengan sok cool seperti biasa menahan untuk mendesah saat orgasme.

"Sayang… ini tidak akan berakhir dalam satu ronde kan?" tanya Kris menggoda

"La…Lanjutkan Kris…" jawab Suho dengan wajah merah padam.

Sementara itu di kolam renang hotel…

"Hei… Baekhyun… kira – kira Kris – hyung dan Suho – hyung akan bertahan berapa ronde menurutmu?" bisik Chanyeol pada Baekhyun sambil melihat ke atas, ke arah jendela kamar Suho – Sehun.

"Kris – hyung? Kris – hyung di sini? Di hotel yang sama dengan ki….." Belum selesai Baekhyun berbicara Chanyeol langsung membekap mulutnya

"Cabe! Bisa kecilin suaramu tidak… bahaya kalau ada staff dan artis SM lain yang tau…" bisik Chanyeol.

"Aku dengar lo… dan bagaimana bisa mantan leaderku bersama Suho" kata Xiumin yang tiba – tiba berada di belakang Chanyeol

"HUAAAA~~!" teriak lebay Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersamaan

"Sehun tidak ada di sekitat sini kan?" Chanyeol tolah toleh kanan kiri dan memastikan Sehun dan orang lain tidak ada disekitar mereka. Setelah aman Chanyeol pun menceritakan kronologi bagaimana Kris bisa berada di hotel itu dan apa tujuannya.

"KUNCI KAMARKU KOK HILANG~!" teriak Sehun yang membuat Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Xiumin kaget terutama Chanyeol.

"Mati lo ketauan…" lirik Baekhyun pada Chanyeol

"Xiumin – hyung… Baekhyun… ayo kita cepat – cepat ke kamar Suho … kita harus beritahu Suho – hyung dan Kris – hyung sebelum maknae sialan itu tau…" Chanyeol, Xiumin dan Baekhyun berlarian di loby hotel menerjang para member Red Velvet yang kebetulan sedang berada di sana yang sama – sama baru kembali dari kolam renang.

"Irene – noona … Tolong tahan Sehun… " kata Chanyeol sambil tetap berlari

"Hah? Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Irene bingung melihat tingkah Xiumin, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol

"Hua… Maknae datang…" teriak Xiumin sambil menunjuk ke arah Sehun

"Irene – noona… kau melihat Chanyeol – hyung tidak?" tanya Sehun dengan nafas tersenggal – senggal karena lari mengejar tiga hyungnya yang kabur darinya.

"Tadi dia baru saja lewat bersama dengan Xiumin – oppa dan Baekhyun… memangnya ada apa? Kenapa kalian kejar – kejaran…" tanya Irene sambil menepuk punggung Sehun yang membungkuk karena kelelahan berlari mengejar para hyungnya.

"Chanyeol – hyung pasti menyembunyikan kunci kamarku… permisi Irene – noona… aku harus menangkap Chanyeol – hyung dulu…" kata Sehun sambil menggenggam tangan Irene dan menyingkirkan tangan Irene dari punggungnya.

Di kamar Sehun – Suho…

Saat Suho dan Kris sedang menikmati percumbuan mereka, tiba – tiba kenikmatan itu harus diganggu dengan gedoran dari pintu kamar hotel itu yang disertai oleh teriakan oleh orang – orang yang suaranya tidak asing lagi di telinga Suho dan Kris. Ya pengganggu itu adalah Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Xiumin.

"Hyung… gawat…. Sehun segera kembali…" teriak Baekhyun dari luar

"Kris… cepat kabur sebelum maknae gila itu membunuhmu…" tambah Xiumin

"Hyung… jangan keasikan terus… situasi genting hyung… sepertinya rencana kita ketahuan maknae gila itu…" tambah Chanyeol.

"Hah… mereka itu mengganggu saja… maaf Suho… sepertinya aku harus meninggalkanmu lagi…" kata Kris sambil memakai bajunya kembali.

"Kris… Saranghe…" kata Suho yang tidak rela Kris pergi

"Saranghe… Myeonnie… Mianhe…" balas Kris yang kemudian menuju keluar pintu.

"Gimana hyung… nikmat?" goda Chanyeol ketika Kris keluar

"Kau ini… ya sudah hyung pergi dulu…" kata Kris langsung meninggalkan lokasi sebelum Sehun kembali dan membunuhnya.

Tak lama Kris pergi Sehun pun tiba di kamarnya. Seperti tidak terjadi apa – apa kamar itu telah kembali seperti keadaan awal sebelum Sehun pergi walaupun bisa dibilang tetap saja masih berantakan. Mata Sehun menyelidik ke sekitar kamar dan juga keseluruh penjuru kamar. Untung saja Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Xiumin bisa sembunyi sebelum Sehun datang. Namun sayangnya Kris membuat kesalahan dengan meninggalkan sesuatu di meja tempat tidur Suho.

"Hyung… apa tadi aku meninggalkan kunciku?" tanya Sehun

"Ya… ini kuncimu…" kata Suho yang masih berdiam diri di atas ranjang karena masih menahan sakit akibat perbuatan Kris sambil menunjukkan sebuah kunci di dalam genggamannya.

"Hyung… tadi apa ada seseorang ke sini?" tanya Sehun ragu – ragu sambil melihat sebuah cincin yang tidak asing baginya di atas meja

"Ha?" tanya Suho cengoh

"Ah… tidak jadi…" Sehun pun segera mengantongi barang bukti itu.

Malamnya saat SM mengadakan Dinner party Sehun langsung melabrak Chanyeol, karena Sehun tahu Chanyeol adalah dalang di balik pertemuan Suho dan Kris. Sehun yang tidak terima pun mendorong Chanyeol ke dalam kolam hingga tangan Chanyeol membentur pinggiran keramik kolam hingga cidera yang cukup parah dan dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit.

Begitulah… mungkin itu alasan kenapa tangan Chanyeol cidera…. Sabar ya Yeol… salahmu sendiri… Sehun lo lawan… rasakan akibatnya…


	2. Hunhan (Xiumin helper)

**MASIH DI TRIP IN HAWAII**

 **Author : Kays**

 **Cast : Luhan ex - exo (yang nyamar jadi Irene Red velvet)**

 **Sehun exo**

 **Xiumin exo**

 **Suho exo**

 **Baekhyun exo**

 **Chanyeol exo**

 **Seulgi Red velvet**

 **Joy Red velvet**

 **Wendy Red velvet**

 **Yeri Red velvet**

 **Pairing : Hunhan**

* * *

Di acara Dinner Party SM …

"Hyung… kau apa – apaan? Bekerja thama dengan Krith – appa untuk mempertemukannya dengan Thuho – eomma tanpa thepengetahuanku…" Sehun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol ke tepi kolam

"Kalau kau ku beri tau kau hanya akan mengganggu…" jawab Chanyeol

"Tapi Thuho – eomma itu milikku thekarang… thudah gitu bohong mathalah baju renang Irene – noona pula… " kata Sehun kesal sambil mendorong Chanyeol hingga tercebur kedalam kolam dan tangannya membentur keramik pinggiran kolam

Cidera Chanyeol cukup parah yang membuat Sehun merasa bersalah dan membuat Baekhyun dan beberapa Staff SM yang berada disana menjadi panic dan segera menghubungi rumah sakit terdekat.

Sementara Sehun dan Chanyeol sedang main cebur – ceburan…

Seseorang memandang ke arah Sehun dengan pandangan menyedihkan sambil sesekali memperhatikan telapak tangannya.

"Apa secepat itu kau beralih pada Suho, Sehun?" bisik Irene dalam hati

"Jadi tujuanmu menggantikan Irene ke Hawaii itu memang benar untuk mengawasi maknae kita…" kata Xiumin yang membuat kaget para anggota Red Velvet yang lainnya dan Irene sendiri

"Oppa… apa maksudnya Irene – eonnie tidak ikut? Bukannya dia Irene – eonnie?" tanya Yeri polos.

"Ayo ikut aku… bahaya kalau artis dan staff SM yang lain tau…" Xiumin menarik tangan Irene pergi dan diikuti oleh para anggota Red Velvet yang lainnya.

Setelah sampai ke sebuah lorong hotel yang sepi dan sepertinya aman dari CCTV, Xiumin menyuruh Irene membuka jati dirinya.

"Luhan… buka wigmu…"perintah Xiumin sambil melipat tangan di depan dada

"Mi… Mianhe… aku bekerja sama dengan Irene untuk bisa ikut bersama kalian ke Hawaii…" kata Luhan perlahan sambil melepaskan wig yang dia gunakan.

"Ah… jadi karena itu selama ini eonnie… ah oppa maksudku… tidak mau melepaskan topi sama sekali selama di Hawaii…" saut Wendy setelah Xiumin mengungkapkan identitas asli Irene palsu itu pada anak – anak Red Velvet

"Lalu di mana Irene – eonnie yang asli? Irene – oppa?" tanya Seulgi sembari menyindir Luhan.

"Dia katanya mau shooting web dramanya jadi aku meminta ijin padanya untuk menggantikannya karena katanya dia terlanjut menerima tiket dari management dan mubazie kalau tidak dipakai…" kata Luhan seakan penuh penyesalan.

"Tapi sayangnya kau malah satu tim sama saingan cintamu bukan dengan cintamu ya…Luhan – eonnie…" Joy ikut – ikutan meledek Luhan

"Jangan panggil aku Luhan – eonnie… aku ini laki – laki tulen…" ucap Luhan sebal.

"Kau ke sini untuk menemui Sehun kan… Sana temui…. Mumpung orang – orang sedang disibukkan dengan keadaan Chanyeol…" suruh Xiumin

Luhan kembali menggunakan wignya dan menyamar menjadi Irene untuk menemui Sehun dikerumunan para artis dan staff SM. Luhan pun menarik Sehun menjauh dari kerumunan orang – orang itu ketempat yang romantis yang tak jauh dari hotel yang mereka inapi.

"Irene – noona… kenapa kau mengajakku ke tempat theperti? Bitha bahaya kalau ada thathaeng atau media yang memfoto kitakan" tanya Sehun yang kebingungan diajak seorang gadis ditempat yang romantic

"Apa secepat itu kau beralih pada Suho, Sehun?" tanya 'Irene' sambil memunggungi Sehun

"Noona bilang apa… bukannya noona thendiri yang thering digothipkan dengan Thuho – hyung akhir – akhir ini?" Sehun makin bingung, namun 'Irene' tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sehun langsung mencium bibir Sehun

"Aku bukan Irene – noona, Sehun… aku Luhan – hyungmu…" kata Luhan setelah mengakhiri ciumannya dan membuka wignya dengan menunjukkan suara aslinya tanpa dibuat – buat lagi.

"Lu… Luhan – hyung… Thehun kangen thama Hyung…" Sehun memeluk Luhan namun ditolak oleh Luhan

"Katanya kau sekarang lebih memilih Suho… bahkan kamu nggak ngijinin appamu itu berduaan dengan Suho kan?" sindir Luhan.

"Ah…Luhan – hyung maapin Thehun…" Sehun memohon sambil berlutut di kaki Luhan

"Thehun mau kathih apapun yang hyung minta deh…" rayu Sehun

"Aku mau kita malam ini habiskan waktu hanya berduaan…" kata Luhan

"Thebagai Luhan – hyung atau thebagai Irene – noona?" tanya Sehun polos yang membuat Luhan berpikir keras. Karena jika sampai ketahuan dia menyelinap di dalam acara milik SM itu akan memperpanjang kasusnya dan Yifan dengan SM. Tapi kalau dia tetap menyamar menjadi Irene malah kawatir bakal menyebar luaskan skandal Sehun – Irene.

"Jadi Irene – noona aja, Hyung…" goda Sehun sambil memegang oppai palsu Luhan yang membuat pipi Luhan memerah

"Ta... tapi aku berjanji pada Irene untuk membuat skandal tentang dirinya selama aku menyamar sebagai dirinya" jawab Luhan ragu.

"Pakai ini, oppa…" kata Yeri sambil melemparkan sebuah jaket panjang

"Aku akan ikut denganmu… aku juga tidak akan membiarkan leader kami kena skandal dengan orang cadel seperti maknae kalian… " timpal sok cool Seulgi.

"Tapi rencana itu kita lakukan saja besuk pagi… bagaimana?" tawar Joy

"Bener oppa… lagian tidak enak kan baru saja Chanyeol – oppa jatuh dan masuk rumah sakit karena maknae cadel kalian masa kemudian maknae cadel itu malah jalan – jalan kan aneh… nanti dikiranya EXO ah… bahkan SM… nggak kompak nanti…" jelas Wendy panjang lebar

"Bagaimana, hyung…" Sehun melirik Luhan

"Baiklah kalau begitu…"

Dengan memanfaatkan bantuan dari para member Red Velvet, Luhan dan Sehun pun menghabiskan hari terakhir mereka berdua di Hawaii berduaan dengan berbelanja di pusat perbelanjaan yang tidak jauh dari hotel tempat mereka menginap walaupun sedikit canggung karena Seulgi harus ikut dengan mereka.

Sesampainya di sebuah toko tas…

Mereka harus dikejutkan karena ternyata Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Suho berada di sana. 'Irene' dan Suho pun langsung bertemu pandang.

"Ah… kami permisi dulu ya…" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol langsung mengundurkan diri dan keluar dari toko tersebut

"Kau… tidak sedang berpikir tentang skandal Surene couple kan, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol setelah mereka di luar toko

"Tidak… aku malah berpikir… apa yang terjadi kalau mereka bertemu… pasti bakal ribut lagi… karena aku tau itu Luhan – hyung bukan Irene - noona" jawab Baekhyun enteng

Didalam toko…

"Lo ngapain di sini, hah? Pakai wig lagi…" sindir Suho dengan tatapan sinis pada Luhan

"Hah… harus ketemu mahluk cengeng ini lagi di sini… haish…" sindir Luhan balik

"Kau mau menunjukkan bahwa kau ini sama sekali tidak manly ya dengan wigmu itu? Cocok sekali, hyung… bahkan kau lebih cantik daripada Irene yang asli… "

"YAK! Suho… kau ini… pantas saja Kris menceraikanmu… " Suho dan Luhan mulai berantem lagi untung saja Seulgi dan Sehun segera menghentikan mereka

Acara kencan Sehun dan Luhan berakhir kacau balau karena Suho. Dan mereka pun harus pulang ke Korea dengan keadaan hanya Suho yang cengengesan karena bisa bertemu dengan Kris. Xiumin dan Baekhyun lumayan menikmati suasana di Hawaii. Chanyeol pulang dengan terluka. Sehun pulang dengan keadaan Badmood

Sehun yang badmood karena Leadernye pun memecahkan kaca kamarnya hingga tangannya harus diperban. Karena merasa liburannya tidak menyenangkan akhirnya Sehun pun mengajak D.O untuk berlibur lagi ke pulau Jeju sambil menghilangkan kesalnya pada sang Leader yang menghancurkan kencannya bersama Luhan.


End file.
